The Snare Of Life
by GryffindorGoddess06
Summary: Hermione and Draco, sharing a Common Room. What could be worse? Ch.6 is up! Originally: A New Revelation
1. Owl Post

A/N: Disclaimer - None of these characters belong to me, all of them are the work the ingenious JK Rowling. I'm just using her settings and characters.

Like I said in my summary, this is the first story that I have ever written and I welcome reviews and criticism. If you don't like something, or have a suggestion, I will go back and try to fix it, so please speak up! I will answer any and all questions/reviews! Happy reading! D

Chapter One – Owl Post

Friday, August 25th

- Hermione's Story -

I awoke with a start late Saturday night, aroused out of my deep slumber by an unusual noise. Stumbling out of my warm bed, I fumbled around in the darkness for my wand. Upon feeling the tip, I muttered, "Lumos," and my room immediately lit up. Listening for the strange sound, it dawned on me that it was the scratching of an owl's claws.

I headed over to my window and, after making sure that my cat, Crookshanks, was nowhere in sight, let the owl in. After a moment's flapping, I found not one, but two incredibly wet owls sitting on my bed. I recognized the first one as Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, while the second looked as though it came from Hogwarts. I decided to open Hedwig's letter first, and she happily deposited her big burden into my hands. The letter read:

"Dearest Hermione,

Thanks so much for the birthday gift; it was really very generous of you. I loved the book of Dark Arts, and I assure you that it will indeed help me in my missions. I, rather unfortunately, have some news to share. My hunt for the "treasures" is going badly, as I have not yet recovered any. It is proving to be far more difficult than I had anticipated. Any news would be good news, for I am alone in this world. The last time I laughed was when Ron tripped over Fleur's ridiculously long wedding dress, and knocked over the cake!" I paused. The wedding had been indeed wonderful; though it was the last time I saw any of them: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks or Professor Lupin. I continued reading. "I have come to a new decision, which is far too important to put on paper, but I am going back. I shall explain why later. Tell Ron for me please.

I will see you on the first, Hermione, so be good till then!

Everything will be clarified at that time.

Love,

Harry"

I smiled as I refolded his letter, glad that he had decided to return to Hogwarts. True, life without Dumbledore would be hard for all of us, but he and I both needed the education. It was unfortunate to hear of his luck with the quest for the Horcruxes, and, not to be smug, but I could have helped him a lot! If only he had allowed it. Leaving this issue to ponder later, I turned to the barn owl for the news from Hogwarts. Not surprised that the letters were reasonably later than most years, I beckoned to the brown creature. He flew over, landing gracefully on my outstretched arm. Opening the letter that it carried, I was taken aback by the contents:

To Miss Hermione Granger;

We are happy to inform you that you have been chosen to be this year's Head Girl. It is a great honor to be picked from the hundreds of possible students, and yours and the Head Boy's efforts will be greatly appreciated." Hmmm, wonder who he will be… probably Ron. I read on. "Please arrive promptly fifteen minutes before the departure of the Hogwarts Express for further instructions.

Congratulations,

Professor M. McGonagall

Headmistress;

Professor Vector

Deputy Headmaster

Enclosed with the brief letter were a Head Girl badge, and a list of the required materials for the seventh year. Replacing the letters and badge, I thought of what would happen at Platform nine and three-quarters. How many students would return? How many would be allowed to by their parents? Would the train be empty, only to be filled by Harry, Ron and myself on the first of September? I surely hoped not, because, even without Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts is probably one of the safest places for students. The Ministry sure wasn't doing a great job of rounding up Death Eaters and ensuring people's safety. I wanted to sleep, but I didn't until I wrote a quick reply to Harry saying that I was happy to hear of his decision, and hinting lightly that I had been selected as Head Girl. Then I sent Hedwig and the barn owl on their separate ways.

Saturday, August 26th

- Draco's Story –

Saturday was the day that I always slept later than my usual ten o'clock, but this morning I was woken by a bloody owl at daybreak (okay, eight a.m.)! I threatened to hex it, since it was making a terrible racket outside, but it refused to leave, forcing me to get out of my cozy bed. It turned out that all that the stupid creature had to give me was two measly letters! Throwing them aside, I went back to sleep, and the letters lay totally forgotten until Mother made me clean my room. I found the letters to be from Hogwarts, but to me it was truly unfathomable as to why. Why did they want me back? Hadn't I been perfectly clear that I was with the Dark Lord now? Obviously, McGonagall didn't think that I was a lost cause, and made a last attempt. Ha!

Mother had looked over the letter, and though she reasoned that it was incorrectly address, she still dragged me to Diagon Alley. I couldn't say that the decision made me happy, but I couldn't argue with her, so that day we set out to Muggle London. On the way, Mother explained why exactly she was forcing me to return to the Mudblood-loving school.

"Draco, dear, you know that nothing is more important than your education. No matter how much you disliked being there, you have to admit that what you learned was helpful. No, don't interrupt me," she added, seeing me open my mouth to respond. "I know you loathed Dumbledore, I would have, too, but he is no longer there, thanks to you.

"But there is another reason; the Dark Lord has ordered you to return. As it turns out, from the events of your last term, we don't have a spy inside of Hogwarts. Naturally, Severus cannot go back, and the Dark Lord has commanded you to become the newest spy for him." She finished with a disapproving shake of the head, but I was elated! I couldn't believe that the Dark Lord gave me a second chance… Not after what had happened after last June.

To stop myself from jumping with joy, I tried to reassure her, "Mother, I will be fine, please trust me." I pleaded with her in a calm tone. "Honestly, do not worry over me." As we entered Diagon Alley, there was no more talk of my assignment, much to my displeasure. I could hardly wait to boast to the Slytherins at school…Wait, I thought, I can't. I can't tell anyone of this job, for as a spy, I must seem neutral. Oh, all right, I won't tell anyone. It'll be difficult, though, I have to admit. Yes, very hard to keep this great secret to myself.

Friday, September 1st

- Hermione's Story –

I rolled over in my bed to glance at the Muggle clock hanging over my door. It read 8:36, so I stumbled out of my cozy bed. Pulling a pair of tight-fitting Muggle jeans, and a cashmere shirt, I ran a brush lazily through my hair, making a mental note to cast an Anti-Frizz spell on it on the Hogwarts Express. Gathering my neatly packed trunk and grabbing Crookshanks, I descended the stairs and went into the kitchen.

At the table sat Tonks, her hair a light shade of rose, and wearing her Weird Sisters t-shirt. Smiling 'Hello', I sat next to her and she offered me a cup of steaming coffee. I took a sip and set the cup down absentmindedly, wondering what Tonks was doing in our kitchen. The cup landed much too close to the edge, and it slipped off. With the reflexes and speed of a fox, Tonks snatched the mug out of the air and handed it back to me. I stared at her in surprise, and her cheeks flushed at the expression on my face.

"Been practicing," she muttered, looking down. Not wanting to embarrass her further, I asked, politely, what she was doing here.

"Minerva asked me to escort you to King's Cross, in case of any dangers. She wanted to send backup, but I told her I'd go alone," she said, sounding bored. That was very unusual of her; Tonks was a very cheery woman. Dismissing my uneasy feelings, I started a friendly conversation.

"How are things going with you and Professor Lupin?" I enquired.

"Oh, everything's fine," she said shortly, and I could tell that for some reason she didn't want to talk.

"Okay. Um, should we get going?" She nodded yes, and I went off to find my parents.

Friday, September 1st

- Draco's Story -

Today was the first day of my last year at Hogwarts! I was taking care of last minute things, like packing my trunk, when I heard the call of my mother telling me to hurry up. I stuffed the last of my clothes into the leather trunk, and shouted, "Coming!" down the stairs, while searching frantically for my wand. As I was looking, I found a letter addressed to Mr. Draco Malfoy, in green ink, and remembered the night it arrived.

"Draco, come down this instant!" came another shout from my mother, who hated being late, and I hurriedly stuffed the letter into my pocket, and hauled the heavy trunk down the stairs. From there, we Apparated to King's Cross Station (I had successfully passed my test earlier in the summer), and I rushed through the barrier to find Platform 9¾ bustling with parents and students alike.

Glaring at the puny first-years in my way, I pushed through a throng of chatting people to the train steps, just as the train whistle blew. Quickly gathering my things, I got boarded and paced the length of the train, looking for an empty compartment. I figured no one would want to sit with me after what happened last year, but the thought didn't bother me. I was better off without those oafs Crabbe and Goyle, anyway. It was only as the train started to pull out of the station that I got the chance to open the letter. Unfolding the wrinkled paper, I read:

To Mr. Draco Malfoy;

We are happy to inform you that you have been chosen to be this year's Head Boy. It is a great honor to be picked from the hundreds of possible students, and yours and the Head Girl's efforts will be greatly appreciated. Please arrive promptly fifteen minutes before-

Holy shit! It was already at least five after eleven! I placed a quick protective ward around my stuff, then headed off at a run to the front of the train. I arrived a few minutes later, red and panting, to be greeted by the glaring face of none other than Ms. I'm-too-perfect-for-anybody Granger.

"No," I gasped, not believing what I saw. It wasn't possible that she was Head Girl and I was He-. My thoughts were interrupted:

"Where the HELL have you been?" she practically screamed. "You should have been here twenty-five minutes ago!"

"Cool it, Mudblood," I replied casually, or at least as casually as I could in between gasps for air.

"Oh, how dare you call me that!" she fumed, raising her fist, obviously wanting to strike me. Unflinching, I watched as she regained composure, and turned away from me. Further argument was cut short by the appearance of a rather tired looking McGonagall, who started talking in a fast voice.

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking at me through those stupid spectacles, as Granger snorted behind her. "Last year has been hard on us all, with the sad passing of Professor Dumbledore, as well as the attack on the castle, and many students are taking it rather badly. It is your duty as the Heads to be a role model to everyone, showing them how to behave." She cast a meaningful look in our direction when she saw the murderous looks we gave each other.

"For the benefit of everyone else, I shall make it a rule that you two must get along, or else expulsion will be in order. If many serious arguments break out, I will, without a doubt, expel the both of you, and appoint new Heads. Do I make myself clear?" Granger murmured a quiet "Yes, Professor," while I glowered angrily. I couldn't get expelled, not with this assignment given to me.

"Good," she said, motioning us over. "For now your job is just to patrol the train, making sure everything is running smoothly, then, when we arrive at the castle I will have a carriage waiting for you, with a house elf that will show you to your quarters. Good-bye for now."

And with that she left us to kill each other. It was Granger who started the shouting match by yelling, "You! Why did I let myself believe that the last year here would be good? Why, oh why? There is no way that would happen, unless a miracle occurred! Oh, I have to be stuck with you for a whole y-," I cut her off by stomping out of the compartment, not caring to hear more of the Mudblood's ramblings.

I was just heading down the narrow corridor when the train gave a lurch, and everything went black. I heard a scream just before I collapsed on the ground from the suddenness of the stop…

A/N: 1)I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the beginning of a new story! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! Thanks so much for reading! 

2) I want to thank my two magnificent betas, ArsFalcis and Scarletheartedlioness for editing my work and making the story and plot MUCH better! A round of applause to them!


	2. Chaos On Cue

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up; I had some problems…I promise that the other chapters would be added MUCH quicker! Special thanks to all those who reviewed, I was ecstatic to read them! claps Thanks, and Happy Reading!

Chapter 2 – Chaos On Cue

September 1st

- Hermione's Story -

I was just swinging the compartment door open to storm out of the tiny space, when the train suddenly rolled to a stop, wheels screeching almost as much as the students' voices. After regaining my balance, I stuck my head out the door to look down the hallway, and I was met by many pairs of questioning eyes. Stepping out, I started to head towards the front, when I tripped over something. I fell, landing sprawled with my nose on the ground, and was met by a malicious pair of grey eyes.

_Malfoy! _I had tripped over His Highness, Ruler of the World! I gave him my most evil look I could muster before standing, and shaking off the dust. I again started out to the head of the train when I was stopped by the booming voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Students and faculty, please remain seated in your various compartments until further notice. Nothing is wrong, just a slight problem with the train tracks. I repeat, stay in your compartments until further notice. Head Students and prefects, please come at once to the front of the train. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall met the rather scared looking prefects, Malfoy, and myself with a slight smile, then beckoned to us. We all crowded around to see what she was pointing to, and as people saw, gasps and some small shrieks were heard.

I just stared open-mouthed at the enormous creature sitting not more than twenty yards ahead of us, snarling and swinging its huge tail. I turned to see Malfoy's reaction, and the look on his face was priceless. Pure fright was pictured on his smooth features as he gaped at the dragon before us….

- Draco's Story -

September 1st

The only time I'd been this close to a real dragon was in our fourth year, at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This one, maybe twice the size of the other ones, gazed back at us with huge turquoise eyes, never moving a single muscle except for it's gigantic swinging tail. Trees behind it swished and swayed with the force of the wind caused by the tail, and, straining, I saw that the train track had given way beneath the heavy creature.

Glancing at Granger, I was stunned by the look pasted on her unattractive face, one of pure amazement. Maybe the clueless Mudblood had no idea what this meant for the us, or what danger we could all be in. smirk Stuck-up little Mudblood.

Once everyone got over the initial shock of the dragon, nervous chattering started, and even some squeaks were heard here and there. I saw Granger talking quietly to McGonagall, who muttered something back to her, and I saw Granger cast a suspicious look in my direction, like I could have anything to do with the dragon!

Looking exasperated, I pivoted on my heel, to be met by none other than Potter himself. He had just stalked into the compartment, a look of pure anger on his face, with Professor Werewolf, too. Giving me a scowl, he made his way over to McGonagall, and after he finished talking, she raised her arm for attention. Not that every single eye wasn't on them already, or anything…

When McGonagall was absolutely certain everyone was focused on her and The Boy Who Lived, she began talking, "Students, I would like to ask you to please return to you peers, then continue to monitor everyone else. We would appreciate it if no one spoke of the dragon, for dragons often sense fear and are highly attracted to it. I know there will be a lot of prying questions, but it would be a lot easier to…er, get rid of this "problem" if everything was quiet and under control." With a final look, she dismissed the anxious prefects, and as I turned to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It is your duty as Head Boy to assist us at this time," the person behind me mumbled, and turning around I was face to face with Lupin. Remus Lupin, former Defense-Against-The-Dark-Arts teacher, Potter's best friend. snarl Potter said in a commanding tone, "We need to find out what species of dragon this is. It could help with the, er, situation. Any ideas?" Lupin nodded, and taking out his wand, conjured up a enormously thick book. Going over, Granger took the book, and set it on a table, and was soon flipping through the pages. With a frustrated sigh, she pointed her wand at the pages and muttered a spell.

The book flipped open to a certain page near the back, and Granger had a satisfied smile on her face as she started reading, "Mmm…dragons…dragons…Ridgeback… Horntail… Peruvian…Opale- wait." She looked at the page, then glimpsed at the dragon outside, after which she turned back to the parchment. "Peruvian," she murmured, "It's a Peruvian Vipertooth. Know for it's vicious personality, um, has some magical ability, and its blood can be used for many potions. Also, it can fly to great heights and is very aggressive."

At that point the Mudblood looked up, and she saw my face. I couldn't help gawking, was fully aware that my mouth was hanging open. I'm was willing to bet that anyone else would be shocked, too, if they saw a gigantic Peruvian dragon headed straight towards them…..

- Hermione's Story -

September 1st

What the hell was Malfoy staring at? Turning around, looking to see what he was seeing, I saw it. The dragon was inching its way towards us, slowly but surely, putting one immense foot in front of the other. I distinctly heard Professor McGonagall gasp, as well as a string of curse words from Harry. Professor Lupin looked as bewildered as I felt, and Malfoy, the coward that he was, was gawking with an expression that could be matched with that of a mouse trapped by a cat.

The dragon continued his advancement, all the while Professors Lupin, McGonagall, and Vector, who had just arrived by way of Apparating, stood in front of us, all in an aggressive stance, with their wands at the ready. The dragon, obviously seeing this, stopped, and extended a clawed foot towards the train cabin.

Professor Lupin, raising his wand higher, moved closer to the window, and shattered the glass with a simple spell. Still, the dragon kept moving and finally, when he was an arms length away from the train's nose, he opened the claws that were curled around a white piece of parchment. He dropped it, then moved backwards without turning around, and when it arrived to the same place where it was before, sat down on its haunches.

Professor Vector said, "Accio parchment," and the paper flew straight at us. She handed it to Professor Lupin, who unwrinkled it and began to read it. After scanning it quickly, he handed to Professor McGonagall without a word, and she and Professor Vector read it together. Both looked appalled as they handed it next to Harry. Looking over his shoulder, I saw a message, scribbled in what looked like blood:

Hand over the boy, or she will be tortured

to death. This is the last time I will be civil

so do as I say. You cannot win.

Send him off the train, alone. Now, and she will

be returned.

I handed it to Malfoy, terrified of who their captive was, yet wanting to be assured it was not someone I cared for deeply. Then again, the news of whoever it was would be hard to take even if I wasn't that close to 'her'. I can't imagine what it must be like for her, to be a hostage of Lord Voldemort, and the horrors that she must have endured are too great for me or in fact, any of us, to ever comprehend. sob

I glanced at Professor Lupin again, trying to see what he made of the situation, and I saw a grave look on his face. He was fingering his wand anxiously, and he had his head bent down, looking towards the floor of the train.

"Professor, how will the dragon, um, present the captive? What I mean is, uh…how will we know who is at, gulp risk now?" I inquired quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know, Hermione…but as we can see, he is quite well trained, for um.. this work, by the Death Eaters. He obviously knows his duties, and will, in some way or other, communicate the hostage's identity…" he said, and sure enough, the Vipertooth, incredibly gracefully for such an enormous creature, got up slowly and turned around. Soon, we were all staring at its ugly scaled back and the menacing spikes at regular intervals that were jutting out of the skin.

Squinting out, I was able to make out a human figure tied between to of his neck scales, seemingly unconscious. Moving closer to the now broken window, I saw her… A heart-shaped face slumped to a skinny chest…Greasy brown hair was falling messily across her pale cheeks… I was staring straight at a very alive Auror…

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE leave me a quick review! I really appreciate it! P

Also, I want to thank my extraordinary betas, ArsFalcis and Scarletheartedlioness for helping so well with the development of this story! Thanks guys!


	3. Give Me a Reason to Help You, Mudblood

A/N: Hope to keep you in suspense…on the edge of your seats! I really hope that you like this chapter; it has some action that I enjoyed writing! D Anyway, thanks to all who have been so generous as to leave me a quick review. Have fun reading!

Chapter Three - Give me one good reason to help you, Mudblood

Still September 1st

- Draco's Story –

Nymphadora Tonks, female Auror, rather talented witch…blah blah blah. Didn't look too brilliant, hanging limply from the back of one of the most dangerous and powerful dragons in the world. smirk Granger had given me the letter written – very obviously – by my father, in Tonks' own blood. (I knew that for a fact: I had seen my father do dealings before with hostages and he enjoys making the captive's family suffer by the seriousness of the note, as well as the blood effect.) It looked like this method didn't fail him this time either, for I saw a stricken look on Lupin's face.

His darling little Tonks was now powerless to do anything. Lupin knew perfectly well, like everyone else in the room, that they weren't going to give up the All And Mighty Harry Potter for this practically good-for-nothing Auror witch. Even Lupin wouldn't allow his feelings to get in the way of their 'business'. sneer

I heard Granger let out a sob of regret and remorse, though I bet it was just out of mere politeness. Harry looked just as taken aback as McGonagall, though he seemed furious as well. With good reason to, too, because Tonks was, after all, a type of family for him.

Me? I just stood there, not caring the least, and wanting very much to return to reading _Witch Weekly_, for it had a special issue about the hottest witches in the world! grin "I suppose you're gonna have to kill it…" I drawled in a slimy voice. I loved the effect my special voice had on people, it made them go nuts! Lupin gave me a look that showed that I had said was obvious, for it was, and Potter glared at me some more. McGonagall was about to faint when someone burst into the room.

"How can I help?" a breathless Madame Pomfrey gasped, leaning heavily on the wall. "I came as soon as I heard!" Lupin said nothing as he nodded his appreciation to Poppy, and McGonagall walked over to her, assisting the panting witch. It was then that Lupin spoke.

"Harry, Minerva, and I will go and get rid of the dragon, and so, for your protection as well as that of your fellow students, I ask you," he looked at Granger and me in turn, "to place protection wards around the entire train. I know it is a difficult task, but one of great importance and we need your help. Hermione, you and Malf-, er, Draco, should manage. On my signal then," and with that he turned and Apparated outside.

Granger nodded solemnly after Lupin, and McGonagall spoke up angrily. "Remus, you can't expect Harry to risk his life for such-" but she was interrupted, rather rudely, by Potter: "I can help rescue her, and I will. She is my friend, and I need to help her like she helped me!"

McGonagall said, "Poppy, you stay here," then, with a helpless look on her face, exited with a small _pop_. Potter followed her, though, being underage, was forced to stalk out the door and meet them in front of the train.

"Harry, please be careful!" Granger tearfully yelled after him, to which he gave (what he probably though to be) a defiant smile. Watching the exchange, I wanted to retch, but my new Head Boy robes were too valuable to ruin on the first day back.

"Right, Malfoy, you heard her. On the count of three, say this spell," she commanded, pointing at a page of the book in front of her. "One, two, thr-"

"Give me one good reason to help you, Mudblood," I smirked challengingly. "Just one…"

"Okay, how about this one? As I'm sure you're aware, not much of the student population knows _exactly _what happened at the end of last term. Let's just say, I will kindly fill them in." Now it was her turn to smirk.

"I hate you!" I scowled at her, then turned to the book. "One, two, THREE!" We both yelled "Protectus Infinus", and, to her satisfaction, a reddish pink mist enveloped the train. Keeping up the charm was difficult and consumed energy, and Granger, who obviously agreed, had her face scrunched up in concentration.

Looking away, I saw the battle outside. The Vipertooth was reared back on it's hind legs, fire billowing from his snout. Fangs bared, he lashed out at McGonagall, who jumped out of the way just in time to save her life. Numerous Stunning Spells ricocheted off its scales, and with each one the dragon's anger grew.

Roaring loudly, he soared into the night air, his wings the size of entire train compartments. At the first opportunity so far, Lupin took aim at the dragon's stomach, which was reasonably less unprotected than the rest of its body. The spell hit, but unsurprisingly, bounced off, and Lupin swore loudly. I couldn't hear him, over the roars and fire, but could decipher his rude gestures and movements.

Enjoying the scene before me, I casually sat in the armchair made for the conductor, when I noticed something was missing. Actually, someone was…

Glancing around, I didn't see Pompfrey's body anywhere, and knowing it wasn't outside with the dragon, was curious. Where had the woman gone, especially at a time like this? Casting a meaningful look at Granger, then at the spot where she had collapsed, I conveyed the message. The Mudblood gave a gasp, then, forgetting the spell for a moment, lowered her wand, nearly tucking it away, making the reddish pink mist paler.

"Excuse me, but if the dragon decides to attack the train, I don't wanna die," I drawled. With a flustered look, Granger muttered the incantation, and the mist regained its color. Walking to the door, she stuck her head out to look down the hall, then mumbled to herself. She was only drawn back to the room when we heard loud screams from outside.

Both of us ran to the window, pieces of glass cutting into the sole of our shoes. Stopping, Granger drew in a sharp breath, then nearly screamed when I clamped a hand over mouth. "Will you shut up!" I bellowed at her. Whimpering, she slumped to the ground.

It was Pompfrey who had issued the shrieks, for she was outside along with the rest of the Rescue Party. The dragon, now sprawled on the ground, was dead, and the group was encircled by black hooded figures. They advanced quickly, their masked faces probably filled with lust to kill. I heard a laugh, now that the roars had died down and recognized it to be that of my dear Aunt Bella.

If she was here, then I imagined that Father was among them as well, but after checking the Death Eaters, I didn't see the tall figure of my proud father, and knew that he was just waiting to strike at the right moment. I would be there with them, if it were not for my loving mother. She insisted that I continue my education, and now that Dumbledore no longer resided there, I reckoned it wouldn't be such a nuisance.

Closing in with growing excitement, the five or six Death Eaters raised their wands high in a threatening manner. Aunt Bella took a step towards Potter, and I would have given almost anything to be the cause of his downfall. Surely the Dark Lord would reward me beyond belief…sigh

But to my astonishment, the stupid boy escaped death once again. Summoning Tonks with a hurried Accio, he then leapt backwards towards the train. Groaning under her weight, he yelled a spell, which hit a man in the chest (it was Avery, I saw when his mask slipped) then darted to the side of the Hogwarts Express, narrowly missing countless spells that were aimed at him. Flashes of green, red, purple, and every imaginable color were seen, like fireworks, but none of them hit Potter.

I watched in amazement as Lupin staggered under a spell, and McGonagall attempted to repel hexes and jinxes meant for Potter. With growing horror, Granger turned to me, saying, "I have to help them…" and left the train. Again, the mist grew paler, and I realized I was the only one holding up the charm. _Oh, God! We were all going to die! _My mind raced, thinking that the Death Eaters surely wouldn't kill Lucius's only son… Then again, I had failed to kill Dumbledore last year….

Granger leapt through the door firing spells left and right. I had never seen such anger in her before, well, except maybe when she punched me in our third year. That had hurt! frown Getting on his feet, Lupin ran to Potter, and freed him from his burden. He carried Tonks up the train steps in a heroic way (sort of like those romantic scenes in the Muggle movies my Mother liked to watch), and set her in a wooden chair. Then he disappeared once more with a CRACK and I was alone again.

Pompfrey was down, as well as McGonagall, though Granger stood her ground. Father cast a green jinx her way, which she narrowly ducked, then she reciprocated with a _Petrificus Totalus _that was shielded easily. Such childish spells, so amateur! smirk All was quiet, except for the occasional screams of pain, or yelling of spells, and I could clearly hear my Father yell, "Pull back, the Dark Lord is summoning us!"

All at once the Death Eaters Disapparated, though I saw Aunt Bella pause. With a laugh, she slashed her wand through the air, yelling something that sounded very much like _Bleedus Rapidus _and a purple spell erupted from the end. Yelping with pain as the curse hit her leg, Granger toppled to the ground before Bella disappeared too.

A/N: Well, again, please review, I love reading your thoughts. And I'd like to thank these people who helped this story become better: scarletheartedlioness (my beta) and Emmalenagranger, who made up the spells! Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed! D


	4. Charisse Mabel

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I am forever grateful! About this chapter, it will be a bit slow, for I must tie up some loose ends and get the characters settled in Hogwarts already! Enjoy!

Chapter Four – Charisse Mabel

Still Friday, September 1st

- Hermione's Story –

The pain was unbearable as I lay on the hard ground, covered in dirt. Thoughts of uncomfortable times swirled through my head…_Being ridiculed by the other girls for acting strangely, not being into clothes or boys…The Sorting Hat on my head, waiting nervously to be sorted…An enormous troll banging on the sinks and toilets in the girls' bathroom while I was there, frightened and alone…Ron's knight falling over in a life-size game of chess, the blood, the fear of facing Voldermort…Being attacked by the Whomping Willow, while searching for Ron…dueling Death Eaters two years ago in the Ministry of Magic…_

At that moment, I felt someone lift my limp body into the air, then a painful THUMP.

"Watch her head! Careful…" a commanding voice said. Everything seemed so far away, the voices seemed distant, shapes were the only things I saw…

My eyes fluttered open slightly, the yelling somewhere too close was deafening. I heard two people distinctly shouting, involved in a heated argument. I tried to decipher the words, but only caught snatches of the conversation, for they were screaming nearly incoherently.

"You …to believe…How DARE…Hermione -" Suddenly, I knew who that was: Ron. He was yelling at someone, about ME!

"She's …yours…I ….helping her!" An enraged voice shouted back. That voice, too sounded familiar, but I couldn't exactly place it. "She…attacked…her!" I got cautiously out of my bed, (where'd the bed come from?) and moved closer to the door, only realizing then where I was. I was still aboard the Hogwarts Express, I saw in amazement, when I noticed the sliding compartment doors and my trunk. I slowly slid the door slightly open, so I could hear what was being said.

"You think that I WANTED to touch that foul Mudblood?" And from that, I knew who the second speaker was: none other than Draco Malfoy. "I only helped her because I didn't care for the idea of filling in for her when we had to patrol the corridors!" he continued his bellowing. _Oh my God! _My mind was screaming at me, but I couldn't do anything. The boy I loved and the one I hated the most were fighting about me! Me! Ron was protecting me!

"Don't you DARE lay your filthy Pureblood paws on her; EVER AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD!" Ron cast a few spells at the wall, accentuating each of the last words. Malfoy just grumbled something inarticulately, then stormed down the corridor.

"Oh, Ron," I said, jumping into his arms, and planting a huge kiss on his lips. I winced slightly as my leg hit his, but didn't pay much attention to it. "Thank you…" I whispered into his ear. Then a thought floated into my head. _Where had Ron been when the Death Eaters attacked? Where had he been when I needed help with holding up the protection ward? _Automatically, I pulled away from him, looking him in the eye.

"Ron…" I began slowly, "where were you? Why weren't you here to help me- to help us?" I asked, trying to hold back the anger that had welled up inside me.

"Oh, 'Mione!" he laughed. I was very ready to slap him when he went on. "Charlie needed much help in Romania with the dragons; they had started to rebel all over the country. I left Grimmauld Place early August to assist him, and together, his friends and I, rounded up the rogue ones. We had them all under control, when one night a fight broke out between the males, and by the time we got there, most of the dragons had left.

"It took weeks to find them all, but finally we found and confined every one, that is, almost all. There was a viscous dragon still on the loose: a Peruvian Vipertooth." He smiled at me again, and I felt all my anger rushing away.

"Well," I said jokingly, "looks like you should owl Charlie and tell him that you found his Rogue Dragon."

"Yes," he answered, then took me by the hand and led me back into the compartment. When he slid the door open, I saw that the little room was stuffed full of people, Harry, Professors Lupin and McGonagall among them. Then I noticed that the "little room" was not little anymore. It was enchanted to look small, but be enormous. A group of about fifty or sixty people were gathered.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked, just as Professor Lupin inquired, "Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright!" I grinned at them all, hugging Harry and Professors Lupin, McGonagall and Pompfrey in turn. "How is _she_?" I questioned, lowering my voice to a whisper. "How is Tonks?"

Harry looked away, while Professor McGonagall fiddled with her robe. It was Professor Lupin who answered me.

"Not too well, I'm afraid," he said grimly. "The imprisonment really had a big effect on her…" I nodded, understanding fully.

"Can I see her?"

"No, I'm sorry, Hermione," Lupin told me. "She was Apparated to St. Mungo's a half hour ago."

"Oh…Okay," I whispered. Harry took me by the shoulder, past hordes of people (Neville, Luna, though not Malfoy, I noticed) and led me to my portable bed.

"You should rest, 'Mione, until we arrive at Hogwarts," he commanded, covering me with a blanket. "I'll wake you up later."

I wanted to protest, saying I was as fine as any of them, when I felt pains shooting up and down my leg, nearly intolerable. I mumbled, then nodded off into a deep sleep.

"Hermione, wake up…" Someone was shaking me gently by the shoulders. "We have arrived." I muttered, "I'm up," sleepily, then stumbled out of the bed. Unhurriedly, I donned my school robes, and found my wand. "I'm ready," I finally told Harry, who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Right, then, let's go," he said, taking me by the arm, and leading me out into the cool night air. He took me towards one of the carriages led by invisible horses, as Harry had told me, and helped me up.

"Hi Hermione!" Many people yelled as I entered the small space. I smiled at Ginny, Neville, Ron, Luna, and a few other Gryffindors as I sat down. The ride up to the castle was uneventful, but I can't say that about the rest of the long evening ahead of us.

The Great Hall was filled with many students and teachers, and by the time I arrived there, most were seated. It was strange to see Professor Dumbledore's seat empty up at the staff table, since Professor McGonagall refused to take his seat. I was grateful, for I felt that Professor Dumbledore deserved to have his seat forever vacated.

Professor Vector entered a moment later, leading a large group of scared-looking first years. But the unusual thing was there was a young girl walking next to Professor Vector, looking almost as frightened as the first years.

"Harry, who is that?" I asked, leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"I dunno, maybe an assistant deputy headmistress," he said as a joke. I frowned at him, certain that this was not why she was there, and unappreciative of his joke. Professor Vector lead the students up to the Sorting Hat, which stood on its ancient stool, and took a scroll out of her robe pocket. But before she started reading off the A's, Professor McGonagall stood up, raising her arms much like Professor Dumbledore had done.

"Students, I would like to welcome to our school a new Seventh Year: Miss Charisse Mabel! She was transferred from Beauxbatons School, in France, and she will continue her education here, at Hogwarts. I am sure that you will accept her into whichever house she is sorted into." And with that, Professor McGonagall sat down, and motioned for the Sorting to begin.

Charisse Mabel went first, and after much thought, the Hat placed her into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers; the boys were screaming the loudest of all.

"Is she really _that_ pretty?" I asked, leaning over once more.

"Uh…what? Uh, oh, no!" Ron said falteringly, tearing his gaze away from the newcomer. Blushing, he grinned sheepishly. "She's nothing compared to you, 'Mione!"

"Thanks," I told him unbelievingly, then turned back to the Sorting. A tall boy named Antoinette McGregary was placed into Ravenclaw, while a prim looking girl named Lynette Nathon was placed in Slytherin. A pretty girl, named Alaina Nearlal was placed in Gryffindor (Yay!) and a cute little boy, Nathaniel Opalele, was sorted into Ravenclaw.

After lot's of cheering and screaming, all the first years found the place amongst the Houses, and the feast began with a flourish. I ate an enormous amount, surely enough to fill an ogre, because that earlier fight had really taken the energy out of me.

After dessert, which consisted of blueberry pie and ice cream, all the students were ushered out of the Great Hall by their prefects. I oversaw everything, making sure that all flowed smoothly, then turned on my heels to catch up with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," I said, "you said something about meeting a certain house elf? Well, I forgot and er..is he still available to show me to my quarters?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Why, of course! Let me call him…Dobby!" With a loud POP a tiny house elf turned up, beaming ridiculously.

"You called Dobby, Headmistress?" he questioned in a squeaky voice. Then, he noticed me. "Oh, Miss, I didn't see you, the friend of Harry Potter," he yelled, coming over to bow.

"Hello, Dobby," I greeted him, smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, at once, follow me!" He said with a flourish, then rounded the corner. "Are you a-coming, Miss?" I followed him up many flights of stairs and around many corners, when finally Dobby came to an abrupt stop.

"Here it is, Miss!" He looked positively delighted with himself. I stared at the blank wall in front of him, not wanting to hurt his feelings but needing to ask "Where?"

"Right here! Look, you just say a password, and tap this brick" he pointed to said brick "like this, and BOOM!" The bricks rearranged themselves, much like those in Diagon Alley, and a stone archway appeared. "In here!" Dobby pointed, then bounded into a spacious room.

"The password is "Fawkes", I thought that you would remember that… you can change it if you like. This here is the Common Room, shared by you and Mr. Malfoy," he said, stumbling over Malfoy's name. "In here is the kitchen, where you can prepare food, if you don't want to go down to the Great Hall. In here is Miss's room," he continued, pointing into an enormous room, filled with furniture in red and gold, the Gryffindor colors.

The canopy bed was queen sized, at least, and the desk, bookshelf, bureau, and wardrobe were all made out of rich mahogany wood. A door led out of one side of the room, and I walked over, touching the mattress on my way. (It was made of quality owl feathers, extra comfort, I could tell.)

Pushing the door ajar, I entered a magnificent bathroom, the size of my bedroom at home (!) and stared at the furnishings. The tub and sink were made of pure marble and the handles and knobs were genuine silver. The towel hanging down had my name embroidered on it, and there was one next to it that read…_Draco!_

"Uh…Dobby? Um, this is all very beautiful, but why is there a towel hanging here that says DRACO?" I asked.

"Oh, Miss, I thought you knew…You and Mr. Malfoy share a Common Room, kitchen and bathroom…otherwise do you like it?" he asked eagerly. "Dobby furnished your room and the bathroom, because Dobby wanted it to be nice when Miss Hermione got here." He was absolutely thrilled with his work, and I felt that I had to thank him very much.

"Dobby, it is amazing! Your work is wonderful…and no one told me that Malfoy would be living in the same quarters as me, but…" my voice trailed off as I thought of having to live with that ferret. I suppressed a shudder, then thanked him again, before assuring him that I didn't need anything else, and ushering him out of the room.

After he was gone, though I felt tired, I decided to unpack before going to sleep. I made my way to the common room, which was dark, except for a few embers that were glowing in the fireplace, and looked around for my trunk, knowing it had to be here somewhere. Sure enough, it stood by door/archway that led into the Common Room. I went over, then used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to raise it in the air and carry it to my room. As I was turning to follow my floating trunk, I heard something behind me.

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger doing some late-at-night unpacking…" I jumped, and the trunk fell to the ground with a thump. "You!" I yelled at the familiar voice. "How dare you?" I challenged him, when my wand lit up the room.

"What? Do what? Stand in my own room, leaning against the wall?" he mocked.

"You pathetic excuse for a human! You disgust me!" I screamed, then dragged my trunk into the room and band the door really hard. Oh, how I wanted to kill him! I promised myself that I wouldn't bother anymore about that smug teenager, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

When I woke up, the birds were singing outside my window, and the sun shone down on me pleasantly. Smiling, I got dressed quickly, eager to see Harry and Ron at breakfast. Grabbing my schoolbag and wand, I rushed out of my room (being careful to lock it with a password-ed ward) and headed to the door. While I was trying to figure out how to work the stupid thing (which brick did I press? Was it the same password for going in _and _out?) the bricks began to shift, and finally the doorway appeared.

Proud to have opened the door, I started forward when I noticed someone standing there.

"Oh, Draco…" a girl cheerfully sang into the room, and only then did she realize that I was not Draco…

A/N: Thanks again for reviewing and whomever can guess who is the girl on the other side of the door gets a round of applause! (I assure you, once you think about it, it's not that hard! ) Anyway, also want to give credit to my beta, scarletheartedlioness, and to MrsRonWeasley for the help with the names! Thanks you guys! D


	5. Auror Captured by DEs is Found!

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the longer wait; my Internet wasn't working for a long time! I just wanted to say this: Some people like action; others think it's too fast, and it's very hard to accommodate both groups. This chapter is a bit on the slow side, but I PROMISE it will pick up in the next two or so chapters! Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! I love feedback; negative or positive! One last thing; chapter titles are not my strong point, but I bet you can tell, right? D

Chapter 5 – You Have a Very _Interesting _Friend…

Saturday, September 2nd, 7:56 AM

- Draco's Story -

"Charisse! You found it!" I said when I stumbled sleepily out of my room, wearing only a shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Well, it took a while, but I did!" Charisse answered, running over to me.

"What the hell is going on?" Mudblood asked, sounding mad. "And who is she?"

"Hi! I'm Charisse…I'm new here, and Draco was kind enough to show me around!" She punched me lightly on the arm, and smiled seductively.

"Since there are no classes today…" I said suggestively. Charisse giggled, then strutted into my room. As I turned to follow her, the Mudblood spoke up.

"Malfoy, you disgust me!" she sputtered.

"I know, Granger, you told me last night. Have you come up with anything new, or should I give you more time to think?" I mocked her. She glared daggers at me, then grabbed her bag and stomped off. I followed Charisse into my room, and then lead her through the rest of our "living quarters".

"This is my room." I gestured at the silver and green walls, the king sized bed, and large wardrobe, desk, and bureau. "Here is the bathroom, which I unfortunately share with Granger, and here is the tiny kitchen and Common Room. In here," I said, reaching my hand to turn the handle on Granger's door, (I was curious to see if hers was much different than mine) "is Grang-Ow!" I jerked my hand back, rubbing at my fingertips. "The stupid thing shocked me!"

"Oh?" Charisse wondered, and leaned forward to open the door. Immediately, she pulled her hand back with a shriek, and frowned. "My fingers!" She cried, rubbing at the tips ferociously.

"She must have put a warding spell on it!" I was very angry with that Mudblood. I was going to have a go at her later, after I finished "showing Charisse around the castle…" I grinned inwardly.

Saturday, September 2nd, 8:03 AM

- Hermione's Story -

I cannot believe his nerve! Poor girl doesn't even know what she got herself into, talking to Malfoy! 'Showing her around!' I'll bet! A snort escaped my lips, and I clamped my hand to my mouth. I was incredibly cross with Malfoy, and we didn't even have breakfast yet, I thought as I headed to the Great Hall. There, I met up with Ron and Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw their faces. Harry didn't say anything, just held out a newspaper to me. I skimmed the front page, and at the bottom found a tiny article. It read:

"Auror Captured by Death Eaters

Has been Recovered

"We were very worried when she showed up for work early one day," a Ministry official says. "There was something very wrong, we thought, when she entered the Auror office on August 27th."

It was discovered that the woman who had appeared at the Ministry of Magic for the past six days was a Death Eater using the Polyjuice Potion. This young woman, had been attacked at her London flat by Death Eaters late Sunday morning, and had been imprisoned ever since.

Friday, September 1st, she was rescued by an unnamed organization, and the woman was transported to St. Mungo's immediately. She is making fast recovery after her horrible ordeal, Healers told the press, though she is secure in a closed ward. She should be released within the week, fortunately, and the search for the impostors will begin.

Woman remains anonymous for privacy reasons"

I dropped the Quibbler in my lap, and shudders ran down my spine. "Is this true?" I asked, suddenly weary. Ron nodded, while Harry just stared at his shoes.

"But I thought you knew that she was captured, there should be no shock…" Ron asked tentatively.

"Merlin's beard! I saw Tonks!" I wailed with a sudden revelation, and Harry looked up at me, motioning for me to continue. "She was at my house, early yesterday morning. She escorted me to King's Cross. But…when we were having tea, I dropped a mug; and she snatched a mug out of the air! Also, she was quiet, not at all cheerful, and didn't want to discuss Professor Lupin, or talk at all!

"I remember pushing my uneasy thoughts aside, figuring something was _not_ right with Professor Lupin, though she had said they were fine!" I finished, sobbing fully into Ron's chest. He stroked my hair, insisting that there was nothing I could have done, even if I had realized she was an impostor and I pushed myself away from him. (I seemed to be doing that quite often, now…)

"No! There is something I could have done!" I cried. "If I had told the Ministry, we could have unmasked the Death Eater right away, and avenged Tonks!" Again, Harry stayed silent, while Ron thought of something to say to argue with me. "I know it's true, don't deny it, Ron."

"Alright, it would have been easier," he gave in, "but this isn't your fault."

"You may be right…" I suggested in a tone that clearly stated that I didn't agree with him. "Oh, Merlin!" I swiftly stood, abandoning my half finished breakfast, and grabbed my bag, dashing up to the Owlery. I heard Ron mutter "I hate it when she does that," as I hurried away, and couldn't help smiling a little in spite of the situation.

When I reached the Owlery, I pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of my bag, and quickly scribbled: _Dear Mom and Dad, Is everything all right at home? Are you both okay? I am only asking because of something I read in the newspaper, and it really scared me. Please answer immediately, Love, Your Hermione._

Then I coaxed a large school barn owl down from a high perch, and placed my short note securely around its leg.

"Hurry up…" I told it in a whisper, then muttered my address, and walked him to the window where he took off gracefully. Afterwards, I felt a little better, but not much, because I had to know if my parents were okay. It was sure that they would let in the Tonks impersonator without question, and what might happen wasn't something I wanted to think about… I shuddered at the thought.

I spent the rest of the morning in the library, not wanting to go back and be in the same vicinity as Malfoy. The thought of him made the hair on my neck stand up. I pushed him out of my mind, and focused on studying Muggle Studies. During a very interesting chapter, Halloween, someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

I jumped a mile, nearly tearing the books' pages, then turned around to be face-to-face with a rather beautiful Charisse Mabel.

"Hello," she said, in a soft French accent. "Are you Hermione?"

"Yes. I believe we met earlier," I answered politely, because it wasn't _entirely _her fault that Malfoy had gotten to her first, and shook her hand. Her grip was very strong for such a petite person, I noted. I motioned for her to sit, and she obliged.

"How very unusual you are reading that! I just finished that book over the summer!" She exclaimed, pointing at my Muggle Studies textbook. "I saw that we had to buy it for this year, and decided to get a head start with it…" She blushed.

"Oh, I do that too!"

"Really?" She seemed amazed.

"Usually, but I haven't gotten around to this yet." I explained about the Heads' duties, and about all the other subjects I was taking. Her eyes widened more and more, and when I finally finished, she started listing my subjects, and ticking them off on her fingers.

"Muggle Studies, Potions NEWTS, Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWTS, Herbology NEWTS, Transfiguration NEWTS…" she named all my classes, then grinned broadly. "We're taking ALL the same classes, Hermione!" she said happily. I beamed back, for I really liked this girl; she was smart, kind, and fun.

"That's great! I'll help you find all your classes on Monday, okay? You know where my room is," I offered.

"Alright, thanks," she accepted. "You know, you have a very _interesting _friend…" she began slowly.

"Oh, no! We're not friends, at all. In fact, we are enemies." I wanted to make sure she wasn't under the wrong impression. "I dislike Draco Malfoy very much, and I don't think he's right for you, either, Charisse."

"Well, yes, I figured that out after I told him I'm partly Muggleborn. He practically threw me out of his room when he heard that. I feel foolish for falling for his charming smiles." (_Charming smiles!) _She bowed her head, and I reassured her that Malfoy charms most girls to sleep with him.

"You didn't…?"

"Oh, Merlin, thank goodness no! I don't know what I'd have done if I did!" she said.

"Good to hear…" I said, feeling more than a little relieved.

"But, actually, I wasn't talking of Draco…" she began again, tentatively. "I was thinking of that tall boy that you always sit with."

I smiled. Of course, how could I be so _stupid?_ "Oh, that's Harry Potter. Well, I'm sure you know that. I can introduc-" I stopped when I saw Charisse shake her head rapidly.

"No, not him…the _other _one." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Are you talking about Ron?" I asked, and when I saw that she didn't know his name, I said, "The red-head?"

"Yes, that one! Ron! He's really cute. Don't you think so?" she said dreamily.

By now I was feeling very uncomfortable. I didn't want to tell her that he's my boyfriend, though I didn't know why, so instead I mumbled, "Yea," then said to change the subject, "Well, let's go have lunch. Can you find your way?"

"I certainly hope so!" Charisse seemed okay with discussing something else, so I had her lead the way. I followed her out the door and down many flights of stairs, and after a couple of attempts, and many dead ends, she found the Great Hall. She left me to go sit with her house, and I joined the Gryffindor Table, between Ginny and Ron.

"Are you, er, better?" Ron questioned.

"Much!" I said cheerily. "I had a really long talk with that new student, Charisse, and I really like her. She is smart and nice, and realized much sooner than the other girls what a moron Malfoy is!" I grinned.

"Charisse, huh?" Harry asked, coming up behind me. "That's weird, heard she tried out for the Hufflepuff team!" I raised my eyebrows, not remembering her mention anything about Quidditch, then realized that she seemed just like a Quidditch player; small, agile, and probably had great reflexes.

"That's great for her, she seems to be fitting in so well," Ron said dreamily. "Wonder if she needs a guide help her to her classes?" He directed his question at me.

"Oh, I offered to help her, don't worry. We are taking all the same classes, and will probably be together in many!"

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "Okay, well, I gotta go…erm…Quidditch." He said hastily. I glanced at his full plate, and looked at him.

"Uh.Not hungry. Um, gotta run!" Ron seemed deeply troubled, but I pushed the thought out of my mind as I finished my lunch and headed out the door. Out of habit, I went straight for the Fat Lady, but then, realizing I didn't know the Gryffindor password, I decided to go back to my room.

I slumped on my bed, bored, tired, and very sad…Poor Tonks! Oh, how I wanted to go and visit her! I remembered the Death Eaters swarming all around me, spells being fired this way and that, and I fell into an uneasy and nightmare-filled sleep. I dreamed:

_The fighting was still in full heat; and the Death Eaters were there. I was the last one standing, and I had to protect just myself. They took over the train, killing all those who opposed Voldemort, and I hid beneath the halted train, waiting, for hours. Finally, a head popped into view, and I was astonished and scared to see Malfoy staring straight back at me._

I awoke with a start, shivering in fright. It had all seemed so…real. Shuddering, I thought I'd take a warm bath since I had nothing to do. I realized it was only 2:30, but I was bored. Collecting a book and my slippers, I headed into the marble room.

- Draco's Story -

Saturday, September 2nd, 2:42 PM

Oh, life here is so boring! I was almost ready to open a book, that's how bored I was. Okay, maybe not _that_ desperate, but pretty close. Last night had been fun, a good way to start the school year, but how come that every possible girl I come upon turns out to be half-blood or a Mudblood? It's really VERY exasperating!

I went back to my room, a little while after lunch, and deciding that I was not going to start schoolwork earlier then I was forced to, grabbed my Quidditch Strategies book, and flopped down on my grand bed.

I read a chapter or two (both were short and explained in detail how to catch a Snitch) and I quickly got bored of that as well. Though it was not late in the afternoon, I settled on taking a quick shower now, and maybe going to the Slytherin Common room later.

The door opened easily (I see the house elves know at least how to maintain a household, if not how to behave around a master) and I entered, pulling my shirt over my head. As my top came off, I saw someone standing before me…

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter, and if you did, please tell me. And if you _didn't_ please tell me why not, so I can change it! I'd really appreciate it! And thanks to my beta; scarletheartedlioness for her always wonderful work!


	6. Dear Mother

Chapter 6 – Dear Mother,

Saturday, September 2nd, 2:26 PM

- Ron's Story -

I hurried out of the Great Hall, feeling guilty. Did Hermione noticed that I was more aroused by the sight of Charisse Mabel than I was by her? Oh, Merlin, I hope not! I gulped. I can't help it! How can someone be so beautiful? I did love Hermione, I was sure I did, but…did she love me? Holding my books closer to my chest (I only had them because I wanted to go to the library, remain secluded from anyone for some time), I scurried down the corridor, and turned sharply around a corner.

I collided with something. I landed in a heap on the ground, (my butt was painfully throbbing,) and the girl in front of me was knocked down, too. "I'm so sorr-" I began, when I saw who it was. "Charisse! How nice to, erm, meet you!"

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," I told her. She replied (by saying, "Hi," again), then accepted my outstretched hand. I helped her up, and together we started to collect my books.

"Um, Ron?" I looked at her; she was holding a piece of parchment. "Is this a school assignment?" she asked. I glanced over her shoulder, at the parchment in my own handwriting, which read Befuddlement Draught on top, then nodded yes.

"Ron, belladonna and nettles aren't common ingredients of this draught, and there is no such thing as a "sneezewart" that is used." I blushed, noting her long fingernails that were pointing at the middle of my work.

"Oh…" I was really embarrassed. _Great way to introduce yourself to her, _I thought, _first knock her to the ground, then have her point out your numerous mistakes in the Potions summer work! _"I, uh…I'll fix it," I stammered, reaching for the parchment. She didn't hand it back, but smiled and asked.

"So you know what the _correct _ingredients are, I presume?"

"Er, no, but I could look them up…"

"That would take much too long. Here, let me help you." She picked up my quill, then motioned me toward the library door. Inside, she sat at a table, and began explaining all the effects and the different ingredients of the Befuddlement Draught.

"Most common and easy way to put the effect of the Befuddlement Draught is to say that it confuses people. Some main ingredients are scurvy-grass, lovage, and a pinch of sneezewort…" As she was talking, I couldn't help staring. Not much of what she was saying registered in my brain, and I was thankful that she was writing it all down.

How could she be so striking? Was she an angel sent from the heavens? A goddess, of wisdom, beauty and everything else that was wonderful in this world? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charisse's voice.

"Ron, are you with me?" she questioned, probably noticing the faraway look on my face.

"What? Er, yes…thanks so much for all your help Charisse." I had to get out of there. I forced a smile, and as I was grabbing for my book and quill, I thought I saw a disappointed look on her face. _Probably just my imagination! _I told myself. _Anyway, I love Hermione! _I walked out of the library, straight to the Gryffindor common room at around 3:15, remembering only when I was in front of the Fat Lady that I had no clue what the password was.

- Draco's Story -

Saturday, September 2nd, 2:43 PM

For a moment, no one moved or spoke. We just stared at each other in total silence. Then all hell broke loose; the shouting match had begun.

"What the-? What are you doing here? Get out!" Granger was holding a red and gold towel, tied tightly across her breasts, and hanging down; ending a little above her knees. Her hair was dripping, and it was slung across her left shoulder, and water was cascading down her arms, and legs, making a puddle on the floor. The tight towel accentuated her complimenting curves, and she had a nice body, now that I carefully looked.

"Oh, so this is MY fault?" I figured that backing down and apologizing would make her think that she had some power over me, so I snapped at her. "I don't know if you have these in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding world we have LOCKS!" I yelled the last word.

"I didn't ask you to come barging in here! Now, if you please, either leave, or have the decency to turn around," she commanded in a loud voice. I chose to stay, thinking that leaving would make her think that she had in some way 'won', and I turned lazily around, while I heard her scrambling behind me, trying to get her clothes on.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, irritated. "I wanted to bathe too, you know, and I haven't got all day."

"Oh, what do you mean by that? Do you have a whole line of innocent girls to prey upon, then discard?" she asked sarcastically.

"That was the one time, and she lied to me!"

"She didn't lie; poor Charisse had no way of knowing that you were such a prejudiced brat!" I wanted to retort, but decided against it. Finally, she was dressed, and she cleaned up the bathroom, drying her hair in the process. "Does this satisfy you, your Highness?" She bowed mockingly.

I glared at her, then turned to the tub and busied myself with filling the water with various bath soaps. I could hear that Granger was still there, but I pretended not to notice as I moved to remove my pants. I heard the door open and close in a hasty manner, and I smiled inwardly.

I soaked in the water for a half an hour or so, then dried myself off with my green and silver towel. I used a spell to fix my hair, then moved to get dressed. I exited the bathroom, and, much to my surprise, I found Granger reading in front of the fire. Not looking at her, I prepared a snack for myself from the kitchen, and returned to my room, shutting the door with a loud BANG.

Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill from air, I settled at my desk to write a letter to Mother.

_My Dear Mother,_

_I assume you heard the news of what happened on my way to Hogwarts, but I assure you, I am fine. I saw Father, and Aunt Bella, too, among the group of Death Eaters, but, why, may I ask, were they so suddenly called away? _

_On a bit happier note, returning to this wretched school is slightly better now; I am Head Boy, and as you know, I have much power. Already, I took points from puny Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and, very happily, from numerous Gryffindors, for their annoying behavior, and just for being in my presence. _

_I don't know if you know, but there is a new student at Hogwarts this year, a seventh year girl named Charisse Mabel. Didn't Father meet with her father sometime last year? I seem to recall the name Mabel. She is very pretty indeed, but, unfortunately, a half-blood, and it's a good thing that I didn't get too far socialize a lot with her. I cannot think of any more news to tell, except, I do have another question. I feel, that being a spy here at Hogwarts, I have the right to know about some things. _

_For instance, how was Tonks captured, and did the Dark Lord really think that they would give Potter up for a mere Auror? Mother, I would really like to know, so I am awaiting your response. _

_Love always,_

_Your Dragon _

I went to the Owlery immediately, and used my Eagle Owl to send it to Mother extra fast.

- Harry's Story –

Saturday, September 2nd, 3:24 PM

I could see that something was up. With Hermione and Ron, I mean. Whenever they are together, at least one of them looks uncomfortable, or anxious. I can't imagine what happened; at the end of last year they were CRAZY about each other. I sighed, then grabbed my wand and Invisibility Cloak then tiptoed over to the door.

I quietly opened it, wincing at the creak, and ran across the Common Room. I waited for a second before opening the Fat Lady, then climbed out. No one noticed I had left, and that was how I wanted it. I felt safe like this. That is, until I tripped over someone in the hallway.

- Draco's Story -

Sunday, September 3rd, 9:06 AM

Sunday was a hazy day, the sky was clouded and it was cold; at least for a September morning. I took a stroll around the grounds before heading up to breakfast, expecting my owl to return. I was eager to see what would Mother write, for I enjoyed our correspondence.

As I was finished my bacon and eggs, an owl landed, knocking my orange juice over Pansy's lap in the process. I anxiously untied the parchment wrapped around the leg of the owl, then shooed it away.

Unrolling the parchment, I was met, instead of my Mother's careful cursive, the rough handwriting of my Father. Disappointed, I read what he wrote.

Draco;

You have no reason to know of the Dark Lord's plans, and I therefore forbid your Mother from telling you ANYTHING. Do you understand? What the Dark Lord does in his pastime is no business of a mere Hogwarts student. I don't want to hear of you inquiring about such things again.

Father

Have I ever been this angry with my Father, I had no idea. I just knew that I was furious. How dare he open my letter specifically address to Mother, answer in that rude way, and forbid me of knowing my Master's plans, whom I was laboriously working for!

I grabbed the roll of parchment, and, crumpling it in my hand, stormed out of the Great Hall. I headed up to my room, half walking, half running. Oh…I was MAD!

I nearly tore the door down in my fury, but I didn't care. I stomped my way between the furniture, and threw a chair across the room. Finally, I knelt before the fireplace, and cast in the Floo Powder that was resting on the mantelpiece.

"Malfoy Manor!" I shouted, and threw in the powder, then stuck my head in the green-glowing flames.

My head was spinning, and after what seemed like hours I was staring into the all-too familiar dining room of our grand home.

"Mother?" I called out, trying to hide the anger and desperation from my voice. "Mother, are you there?"

For a while, no one answered, and finally I called to the first house-elf whose name popped into my head. "Jolna. Come here!" I heard scurrying in the kitchen, then a clatter, and a weary-looking house-elf staggered in.

"Master Draco?" she asked.

"Of course! Who did you think it was?" I snapped. "Where's Mother?" The house-elf decided to ignore my first question, and said:

"Mistress is upstairs. Shall I go fetch her?" I nodded my head vigorously, then slumped back, trying to shift my weight off my knees which were getting uncomfortable on the cold stone. A few minutes later, the house-elf reappeared, and Mother followed.

"Oh thank the gods!" I heard myself burst when I saw her.

"Draco? Whatever is the matter? Jolna said that you were very troubled." I glared at Jolna, who shied away, then answered Mother.

"Mother, I sent you an owl yesterday, and somehow Father intercepte-" Mother cut me off.

"Draco, not here! He could be listening!"

A/N: I really hope that HP fans enjoyed this chapter! I want this story to be a romance/mystery, so I'm going to start a whole side little life for Narcissa. I hope that intrigues you! And if you have any ideas, (for further chapters) suggestions (spelling, grammar, or out-of-cannon characters) or critique, I would be thrilled to hear it! Thank you for scarletheartedlioness for her great job as my beta! Please R & R!


	7. A Secret Meeting?

Chapter 7 – Mystery Evolves

- Harry's Story –

Sunday, September 3rd, 9:31 AM

I got up from the Gryffindor table. _Where were Hermione and Ron?_ I thought to myself, searching for them in the room. Not seeing either, I made my way to the Common Room. I stopped before the Fat Lady and remembered yesterday.

_I was sneaking out of the Common Room, planning to go on a mission to attempt to recover a Horcrux, when I tripped over someone in front of the portrait. _

_"Ron?! What are you doing here?" I asked, lifting my head off the ground._

_"Oh, hi, Harry!" he said cheerily, smiling at me. I frowned._

_"You didn't answer my question!" _

_"Oh, er, I dunno…I reckon I fell asleep…" he trailed off._

_"Why weren't you in the Common Room?" I continued._

_"I forgot the, er, password and fell asleep. I had a dream…a nice one…" he said dreamily._

_"What about?" Now I was interested. _

_"C-Hermione." He looked alarmed._

_"Chermione?" I asked, dubiously._

_"Um, yea. She, er, changed her name in the, um, dream."_

_"Right, then. Let's get you inside. C'mon."  
_

I had led him inside, pondering who C- could be, then decided to postpone my journey until I was sure there wasn't anything wrong with Ron. I mean, anything ELSE wrong. I'm just kidding; Ron's my best mate!

- Draco's Story –

Sunday, September 3rd, 9:43 AM

I could see that she wanted to clap her hand over my mouth, but she refrained from doing so. (I guess the fire stopped her…)

"Mother, you're scaring me! What is going on?"

"We cannot talk here," she said in hushed tones. "Meet me tonight in the Hog's Head, at 10. Make sure no one is following you." With that, she gave me one last look, then turned around and stalked out of the room, snapping her fingers to make Jolna follow at her heels.

Sighing, I turned back, pulling my head of out the flames as I did. I was more frightened than before. _What is going on? _I wondered, then shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to figure out a way to meet Mother at 10.

Ten o'clock at night, alone, into Hogsmeade? Surely the staff wouldn't allow it? I pondered these things as I headed out of my quarters to go see McGonagall.

At a quarter to seven, I still had no idea what to do, (the talk with McGonagall had not gone well, but that was partially my fault, for not bringing up the subject of leaving the grounds), though I spent most of the afternoon looking up secret passages in Hogwarts that led to Hogsmeade.

I found none, and by seven I was utterly discouraged. I headed to dinner feeling very angry, yet afraid, and as I passed the infamous Golden Trio I heard Granger talking.

"No, Ron, I'm going to Hogsmeade tonight," I heard her say to the Weasel who looked sad at her remark. "I need to deliver a package to Mum and Dad from the Owl Post services there. We'll play chess tomorrow, okay?"

Mudblood Granger was going to Hogsmeade. I slowed down a little so maybe I could catch what she said about _how_ she was going to get out of the castle. But she didn't say.

Disappointed yet again, I trudged over to the Slytherin table and took my usual seat. _How on earth will I be able to get out? _I thought. _Maybe if I followed Granger, I wouldn't get into too much trouble, since she's such a teachers' pet. _

Then I felt my mind wander over to another topic: What did Mother want to talk about, why in private, and why so soon? I found myself wishing that I would find an easy way out of all this, and later, I did.

It all happened in a very smooth manner. After dinner, I made my way to my room, keeping behind Granger at all times. I waited a few moments before muttering "Fawkes" (What kind of a stupid password is that?), and then entered the Common Room in what I hoped was a casual, nonchalant way.

Granger glared at me, though she didn't say anything, and just to annoy her I made suggestive glances up and down her body, lingering on her legs and chest.

She scowled, turned red, and then grabbed something of the counter. I heard the door slam, and I couldn't suppress a grin.

I then went into my room, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. _If I was going to sneak out, I couldn't have my hair give me away, _I found myself saying. I tapped my head with my wand, then said a spell quietly. Immediately, my hair grew shorter, and turned a raven black.

Satisfied by the difference, I next turned to my wardrobe, looking for a hooded robe that I could wear. I shifted through robes of various colors, though mostly green and silver, and finally found a jet black one with a hood.

Since it was only a little after eight, I figured I'd catch an hour of sleep, then go to Hog's Head early and get the meeting with my mother over as soon as possible.

A loud THUMP woke me, then a string of curses. I sat up with a snap, then quickly put on my robe and grabbed my wand. I carefully opened my door, and peered out.

Granger was bending over a heavy armchair, trying to stand it up straight. She was muttering under her breath, and I couldn't make out what she said but after a minute the armchair stood up by itself. Sighing, Granger picked something big off the ground, then went to the door.

For a few minutes, she worked on opening the door, then when she finally opened it, she stuck her head out and looked both ways before closing the door quietly behind her.

I moved stealthily across the room, easily opened the arch, and tiptoed out. I followed Granger onto the grounds, then out to the entrance of Hogwarts' grounds.

I did notice that after we left our living quarters, she seemed much more at ease, though I couldn't understand why. _More people could find us here_, I thought. She didn't care, and I could tell that by the time we got to Hogsmeade, she was very relaxed.

I left her by the owl post services, and headed up to the Hog's Head. I found that I was shivering, but not because it was cold. No, I was shivering because dread had overtaken me.

As I heaved the heavy door open, I breathed in the musty smell of beer. Trying to ignore the stench, I glanced at the hourglass on the counter. Only 9:45. I sighed, then grabbed for a chair next to the window.

Before I could sit down, the chair was yanked out of under me, and I plopped down on the ground like a toddler learning to walk.

Startled, I looked above me, and saw a huge guy, with a mustache and beard, grinning down at me. I decided that it was best to leave him alone, so I said nothing as I walked over to another table. _Great, _I thought, _I just passed two and a half minutes. _

For ten more excruciatingly long minutes, I sat and stared out the window, though I couldn't see much. Not because it was dark outside, but because the windowpane was covered in ten centimeters of grime. I was growing more anxious by the minute, and at 10:04 I began worrying that something had happened to Mother.

She was not what people believed her to be like. Everyone who meets her expects something; snotty-ness, proper talk, lady-like manner. And they get just that.

But all that is not because Mother _wants _to act like that. I remember, in one long letter when she was at an all-time low point, she confessed to me that she was miserable.

Of all the letters that we passed back and forth for the last sixth years, that one was the most important. I still have it, as a matter of fact. Then again, I also have all the other letters that she ever sent me.

I always knew that their marriage was an arranged one, and I expected no love to form between the two of them. But it did. Or at least, Mother fell so hard for Father that she couldn't put it into words, though Father considered her one of his many properties.

She was heartbroken when she realized that he had absolutely no interest in her whatsoever, but she had no choice but to allow him to "see other women". That's how he put it, but they were doing a LOT more than just seeing, I knew that much.

Mother cared for him very deeply, ever since I was born. Maybe even before, but of that I am not sure. When I was born, she was delighted, and she had imagined that she made some headway, but she found him in bed with another woman the following night. During my second year, he extinguished all of her hope, forever, she said, and she was devastated.

Though she never cheated on him, she definitely came close to it, on some of her worse days. Luckily, things always got in the way, before they got too far. I remember one time there was a runaway cat, another time Father came home early, and the latest "incident" was three years ago, when I walked in.

I always felt horrible for Mother, they way she was treated, and for that reason I was so close to her. Closer then I'd ever be with F-.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a shout, then a squeak of a chair. I stood quickly, and whirled around, bumping into a frail figure.

"Mother!" I cried as I caught her.

"Shhh," she said, "lower your voice. Whatever happened to your hair? Oh, never mind." I was startled, but I tried not to show it as I helped her into a chair. I glanced to see what had made the noise, and saw the barman cleaning up shards of glass. I turned back to Mother.

"What is so urgent and secretive that you cannot tell me at home?" I asked.

"Oh, where to start, where to start…" she murmured to herself. "First, what letter were you talking about earlier?"

"Mother, I sent you an owl last night, and I got a blunt response from Father, telling me not to meddle. I was furious-"

"Do you still have it?" she interrupted me.

"Er, yes," I said slowly as I rummaged through my pockets. "But I left it up at the castle." She nodded briskly, then dismissed the idea with her hand.

"Can you recall what he told you?" Was her next question. I was feeling more and more alarmed, but I just started saying what I could remember.

"Er, he said he didn't want me to know of the Dark Lord's affairs, and that he wouldn't allow you to reveal anything to me. Also….he, er, said that the Dark Lord's business should be no concern of mine. And, he forbade me from inquiring after them.

"I was enraged, seeing as I worked as a sort of double agent for hi-" Mother shushed me again, then said:

"That is not the subject at hand. I believe that your father had a right to not ask you to meddle." I started to protest, but stopped abruptly as she continued, in hushed and hurried tones.

"Though I feel that you should know some things, it is not my place to decide that." I raised my eyebrows, indicating that I felt that that wasn't true, but she ignored me.

"Your father has been engaged in other things over the months." I thought that she was going to tell me of his Getting-women-into-bed adventures, but instead she began something that I thought would be impossible.

"You see, your father was always rather unhappy about what has happened in the last couple of years, including the return of Wormtail, and the whole affair at the Ministry. He never did like the power that the Dark Lord had over people, and he and his, er, friends, decided that they would overtake him, in a way.

"What started as a mere idea last January has now evolved into a full-fledged escapade to overthrow the all-mighty wizard. He gathered his most loyal followers, and formed a new group, outside of the Death Eaters. They met a few times over the months, in secret of course, but I noticed that now their meetings grew more frequent." I stared and stared at Mother, almost sure that she was making this all up, but listened intently.

"All the members were not only sworn to secrecy, but they swore on their lives. It was only by accident that I discovered your father's plans in August, and since then I have been gathering information." She sounded almost calm now, rather than the hurried tones she was talking in before.

"In almost no time, I figured out all the members, their ultimate "goal" and the thing of much significance: their plan. I haven't told anyone, and your father has no idea that someone outside his circle of trustees knows of this organization."

"But Mother," I asked, "why are you telling me this?"

"Only because you have a right to know, my Draco. I have kept many secrets, maybe too many, from you for a long time, and this is not one of the things that can wait. In time, I shall tell you all of them, but now is not the time." Again, I began protesting, but she cut in. "This is a public place, Draco, and no matter how quietly we talk someone is bound to overhear. No, I have devised a way that we could talk at regular intervals over the months."

"Well, it can't be by the Floo Network, Father's watching that, and it most certainly can't be owls, for the same reason. I cannot see another way, except me sneaking out here every time," I summed up the ideas, ticking them off on my finger.

"I have a better plan. I will send you an owl whenever I want to see you. The letter, written in code, would tell you to meet me. Whenever you get that, all you have to do is get into the Shrieking Shack." She smiled slyly.

"Um, I can't. The house is boarded up, and there is no way that I could sneak out regularly. Maybe if it was just the grounds…"

"Oh, but it is. There is a special tree on the Hogwarts grounds, that allows access into the Shrieking Shack."

"You don't mean the Whomping Willow?! That bloody tree can kill you!" I whispered loudly.

"And that 'bloody tree' is your way to Hogsmeade. There is a knot on one of the branches, and if that is pressed the tree freezes. From there, you should be able to find your way in."

"What about you? How will you get in?"

"Don't you worry. Oh, and the code is this: If I ask 'And how are things going with Pansy, honey?' then you know to meet me in the Shrieking Shack at 11:00 PM that night," she concluded, then stood up.

"Alright, Mother. Just one last thing, okay?" She nodded, and I asked, "Why are you doing this? You have no particular interest in the Dark Lord, I thought, and if you stopped Father in some way, then you'd be _helping _him." She didn't seem bothered by my comment, though I thought I had made a pretty good point.

"I have my reasons, and all you need to know is this: YOU are very much involved in this, Draco, maybe even more than me or your father."

I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I had no time to ask her because she had Disapparated before I even began saying, "What do you mean?"

I finished the drink that Mother had ordered for me, a stale butterbeer, and walked slowly to the door. It was 10:41 and I was tired. I was about to pull it open when it slammed me in the head. I staggered backwards, and clutched my forehead.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you-" I spat, before I saw who was standing there.

"Father?!" I asked, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

A/N: Does that stir things up a bit? Well, I hope that you like it, and I'll get Chapter 8 up as soon as I figure out where I go with this. But I promise I'll definitely finish it!!!

Thank you to all you reviewers out there; I love reading what you think, and as always, just tell me what you thought were some bad parts, and I'll change it!  
Thank you also to scarletheartedlioness, for her work as my beta, I am very grateful. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
